PBN-10 Program Schedule in August 2019
Schedule Lunes-Biyernes * 5:30 AM - Kwentuhan sa Umaga (Live) * 7:30 AM - Balitang Pambansa (Live) * 8:00 AM - I-Go Youngster * 8:30 AM - The Wanderings of San Mao * 9:00 AM - Mojacko * 9:30 AM - Heidi * 10:00 AM - OK na Lang Ito * 10:30 AM - Bee Happy go Lucky (Live) * 11:00 AM - Question Talk (Live) * 12:00 NN - Masayang Sorpresa Party (Live) * 1:30 PM - Bagong Pag-asa at Pangarap (Lunes-Miyerkules); Okkido: Ang Kiddie Show ng Bayan (Huwebes at Biyernes) * 2:00 PM - High Kick * 2:30 PM - You are my Destiny * 3:00 PM - Likeable or Not * 3:30 PM - Bilangin ang Bituin sa Langit * 4:00 PM - Pahiram ng Isang Umaga * 4:30 PM - Serbisyong Lingkod (Live) * 5:30 PM - Usapang Patok (Live) * 6:00 PM - Tagapagbalita (Live) * 7:00 PM - Agawin pa Lamang * 7:30 PM - Insta-Bestfriend (Lunes); Hapi Lahat (Martes); Sine Blockbusters (Miyerkules); Regal Shocker Classics (Huwebes); Tambayang Ispup (Biyernes) * 8:30 PM - Makabayan OFW (Live) (Lunes); Easy mo na 'yan (Live) (Martes); Kriminal: Pamilya Vs. Hustisya (Huwebes); Boys and Friends (Biyernes) * 9:30 PM - Blindspot (Lunes); Quantico (Martes); NCIS: LA (Miyerkules); 24 (Huwebes); Lethal Weapon (Biyernes) * 10:30 PM - Inocente de Ti * 11:00 PM - News on 10 (Live) * 11:30 PM - Profiles Hour (Lunes); Baliktanaw (Martes); Operasyon (Miyerkules); Matapang at Malaki (Huwebes); Ekonomiya para sa Lugar (Biyernes) * 12:00 NN - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. (Live) * 12:30 AM - Shop TV Philippines * 1:30 AM - Sign-Off Sabado * 5:30 AM - Kaalaman at Kumikita * 6:00 AM - Dok, Gusto ko '(Live) * 7:00 am - '‘Yan ang Panatag * 7:30 am - Simpleng Kwento * 8:00 AM - I-Go Youngster * 8:30 AM - The Wanderings of San Mao * 9:00 AM - Mojacko * 9:30 AM - Heidi * 10:00 AM - Campus Invention * 10:30 AM - Petmalu kay Lodi * 11:00 AM - Check Muna (Live) * 11:30 AM - Sobra ka dyan 'teh (Live) * 12:00 NN - Masayang Sorpresa Party (Live) * 2:30 PM - Sabado Sine Power * 4:30 PM - Kaibigan mo, Tara na (Live) * 5:15 PM - Girls & Friends * 6:15 PM - Tagapagbalita Weekend (Live) * 6:45 PM - Kulitang Barkada * 7:30 PM - Isyu ng Bayan (Live) * 8:30 PM - Ating Kwentuhan, Smile Tayo * 9:15 PM - Tibay ng Loob * 10:00 PM - Jamming Live (Live) * 11:00 PM - My Bestfriends Forever * 12:00 MN - Word of God Network * 1:00 AM - Beyond Today * 1:30 AM - Sign-Off Linggo * 5:30 AM - Kaalaman at Kumikita * 6:00 AM - Philippines' TV Mass (Live) * 7:00 AM - Dok, Gusto ko (Live) * 8:00 AM - I-Go Youngster * 8:30 AM - The Wanderings of San Mao * 9:00 AM - Mojacko * 9:30 AM - Heidi * 10:00 AM - ASK TV: Artista, Sayawan at Kantahan (Replay from IBC-13) * 10:30 AM - Grabe S'ya (Live) * 11:00 AM - Talents Academy (Replay from IBC-13) * 11:30 AM - One Travel * 12:00 NN - The Biggest All-Star Unlimited (Live) * 2:00 PM - Artista Teen Quest (Replay from IBC-13) * 3:30 PM - First Love to me * 4:15 PM - Sports Power * 5:00 PM - Gets mo, Gets ko (Live) * 5:45 PM - Tagapagbalita Weekend (Live) * 6:15 PM - Joke lang, Happy pa * 7:00 PM - Once with Sheena (Live) * 8:00 PM - Yes Kulit (Live) * 9:00 PM - Extra Survive * 9:45 PM - Distrito * 10:30 PM - SMAC Pinoy Ito (Replay from IBC-13) * 12:30 AM - Diyos at Bayan (Live, Light Network) * 1:30 AM - Sign-Off